Onwards to Hogwarts Year one
by Alex-Lydia-Lee
Summary: Dean and Lydia go to Hogwarts. Their the only American students there. What challenges await them?
1. Chapter 1

"Can you believe it Dean!? You're going to Hogwarts! You're really going!" Piped an excited boy to his friend.

"Yes, Sammy, I can believe it. Dad trained us for this. Remember?" Dean replied to Sammy.

"Yeah I remember. But COME ON DEAN! IT"S HOGWARTS! You're with me right Lydia?" Sammy turned to the me. I was walking behind them, pushing a cart full of my school stuff.

"Yes! I mean. Yeah, Hogwarts does seem pretty cool. But don't you worry that we won't fit in? I mean, we aren't going to the American school like we're supposed to. We're going to the brit's school." I said. Dean smiled at me.

"Right. But I don't care if we don't fit in. I've got you two and that's all that matters!" Dean said and he hugged both Sam and I.

"I don't mean to alarm anyone, but, how do we get onto the platform?" I asked. Sam and Dean looked at each other. I always thought it was funny when they did that. They looked back at me.

"Maybe we could ask someone?" Sam volunteered.

"Yeah, let's go ask a bunch of muggles how to get onto the magic train!" Dean yelled in exasperation. A bunch of people we were passing right then turned to look at us with weird expressions. vague

"-Packed with muggles, of course-" I heard a lady say.

"Hey! Look, that lady with the red hair said muggles! Do you think she knows how to get to the train?" I asked Sam and Dean. They looked at each other again. Brothers!

"Yeah, I think so." Sam replied, turning away from Dean. "How about we ask her." He suggested.

"Yeah okay." We made our way over to her. She and her red headed kids were standing in front of a brick post. One of them ran straight into it! She was talking to a boy with a mop of black hair, and when she was done, I walked up to her. "Excuse me, Ma'am?" She turned around to greet me.

"Yes dear?"

"Um, my friends and I were wondering, um, if you knew how to get to the Hogwarts express?" I was blushing a little bit. Sam and Dean were behind me nodding. She smiled.

"Of course, dear. All you have to do is walk strait into the post, and you'll get onto the platform. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous." She smiled at me and walked into the wall. SHE DISAPEARED!

"Alright. Uh, well, let's go splat on the wall, shall we?" Dean asked. He rushed the wall, his cart in front of him, and just when I was expecting him to hit the wall, he went right through!

"I guess it's my turn." Sam said and he copied his brother. Then it was my turn. You can do this Lydia! You can do this. I thought to myself. I ran at the wall and closed my eyes before I reached it. When I didn't stop and just kept running, I opened my eyes. WOW! There was a massive, scarlet train with the words Hogwarts Express on the sides. The platform was crowded with people. Sam and Dean were standing of to the side waving me over. "This place is SO COOL!" I said as I reached them. Sam and Dean were smiling like oafs.

"I'm sorry you won't get to go for another three years Sammy." Dean said to his brother. But that fact didn't waver Sam's excitement. He still had a massive grin on his face.

"I DON'T CARE!" Sam was four years younger than Dean and I, so he couldn't go just yet. Dean and I were eleven, making Sam only seven years old. He was hopping up and down with excitement. Dean grabbed ahold of his brother's shoulders and knelt down in front of him.

"Now, Sammy. You remember your way home, right?" Sam nodded, the grin was still on his face. "And you remember how to send an owl if anything goes wrong right?" He nodded again. Dean pulled him into a hug. "Alright then. You be good Sammy. Be good for dad. Lydia and I will be home for the holidays. I love you man." He planted a kiss on Sam's head. When they were done, Sam came over to me and hugged me tight. I gave him a tight squeeze and he let go.

"Bye Sam."

"I love you guys. Be safe." Sam said. Dean and I laughed.

"We will buddy. You be safe too." Dean replied. At that Sam ran back off of the platform and disappeared. Dean sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing. I'm just going to miss having him around that's all." The train whistled. "We should get on before it leaves us here." He said, and walked off. I followed him to the spot where they were keeping the luggage.

"I'm keeping Angel and Starship with us." I said and I grabbed a cage off of my cart and his. The one from my cart had a puppy in it, and the one on Dean's had an owl.

"I'll take starship." He said and grabbed the cage with the owl. We got on board and found a compartment that was empty. After we closed the door, Dean let Starship out. Starship was a barn owl with one blind eye and a green feather sticking out of his head. He perched on Dean's leg and stayed there, eye's closed.

"Come here Angel." I called as I took out my puppy. She was pitch black other than a white mark on her chest that looked like a pair of Angel wings. She was a Labrador/Boxer mix. "What house do you think we'll be in?"

"I don't know. I just hope I'm not in Gryffindor." I laughed at him.

"What! Why!? I thought that you always wanted to be a Gryffindor!" I prodded. He laughed.

"Yeah, but that was when I realized that Sam was probably going to be in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff." I smiled at him and shook my head. "What?" I just shook my head some more. "What?!" He nudged my arm a bit.

"Nothing. I just realized what a big Mama Bear you are." He pretended to be hurt. "Ya, well."

"I know, I know. I just don't want him to get hurt."

"Yeah, I know." I looked out the window and saw rolling hills zoom by. "When do you think we'll get there?" I asked him. Before he could answer our door opened. A girl with crazy, curly brown hair and big front teeth stood in the door way.

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Nevile has lost his." Dean looked at her like she was crazy. She looked at Angel and she sighed. "You must be the American students. Yes?" Dean and I looked at each other.

"Yes." I answered. "And No, we haven't seen a toad anywhere."

"But if we do we'll call for you." Dean added.

"My name's Hermione Granger. And, you are?"

"I'm Dean, Dean Winchester." He held out his hand as he stood up. They shook hands and she turned to me.

"And you?"

"I'm Lydia Speed. It's nice to meet you Hermione." I shook hands with her as well.

"Well, if you see it, ask around for me." She left and closed the door behind her. Dean burst out laughing.

"Oh, this is going to be a good year." He said and sat back down. I sat back down across from him. We sat there in silence for a while before I heard Dean snoring. It wasn't very loud. After a while of me listening to Dean's snoring, two boys opened the door. I couldn't tell them apart. They both sported flaming red hair and freckles and they were identical.

"Hey, have you heard?" The one on the left asked me.

"Heard what?"

"About Harry Potter?"

"Who?" They both gasped.

"What?" Dean woke up to their gasps. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Fred." Said the right one.

"And I'm George." Said the left one.

"Hi, I'm Dean and this is Lydia."

"Well, have you heard?" Asked Fred.

"Heard what?" They both sighed.

"About Harry Potter?" They both said.

"Who?" Dean and I both looked at each other. What were they talking about? I asked silently. No idea. He answered without uttering a word.

"You two must be the American students." George offered.

"Yeah, we are. Who's Harry Potter?" I asked.

"You'll just have to ask him. He's the one with the moppy black hair and the lightning scar. Bye now." Fred said and they both left, leaving the door open. I got up and closed the door.

"They were weird." I admitted.

"Yeah, they were, but I liked them. They were weird in a good way." As I sat back down and Dean leaned back in his seat, another person opened the door.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" Asked the little old lady. Dean looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"Trolley? What's a trolley?" He asked.

"Do you wish to buy some sweets?" She asked. His face lit up. He turned to me and mouthed I wonder if they have pie! Ask! I mouthed back. He got up and looked at the cart she was pushing.

"Um, do you have anything like a pie?" He asked her. She smiled and handed him a mini wrapped pie.

"That'll be two Sickles." She said.

"Can I have four, and I'll give you eight?"

"Yes dear." She handed him three more pies and he gave her the sickles. When she left, Dean shut the door and sat next to me. He handed me two pies.

"I know you didn't bring anything." He said as he gave them to me. I gave him a hug.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." We both sat there and ate one of our pies. "They're really good!" He said as he put the last piece in his mouth. I smiled at him and he laughed.

"What?" He laughed some more. "What? What is it, tell me!" I shoved his arm.

"You have some cherry pie on your cheek." He said and he wiped it off.

"Thanks." We sat there next to each other without saying a word. The next thing I knew, I was gently being shook awake.

"Lydia, Lydia wake up!" Whispered a voice. "We'll be there soon, you need to change into your robes!" I sat up to see Dean already in his black robes. "I'll wait out there, but you need to hurry!" He left the compartment and closed the door behind him. I pulled down the visor and got undressed. As I pulled up my robes the train began to slow down very fast and I lost my footing.

"AAAHHH!" I yelled as I stumbled onto the floor. There was a knock at the door.

"Lydia? Are you all right?" Came Dean's voice. I got back up and pulled my robes the rest of the way up.

"Yeah, I just fell over. Can you come button this for me?" Dean opened the door and I turned away from him, pulling my blonde hair out of the way. He buttoned up my robes and we sat down.

"We should be arriving soon." He said to me. He was looking at the ground.

"What's wrong?" I nudged his shoulder. He shook his head.

"Nothing." He rubbed his face. "I don't know if I'm ready for this." He confessed.

"That's okay. Can I tell you a secret? I don't think I am either." I nudged him again and he smiled. The train slowed down again. "We should get ready." I said and I picked up Angel. "You should put Starship in his cage." I told him as I stuffed the sleeping mass of puppy into her cage.

"Yeah, okay." He replied and gently grabbed the owl perched on one of the seats and put him in the cage. The train slowed to a stop and a low buzz came about as kids started coming out of their compartments and talking. We joined them and were immediately swept away by the moving people. I had exited the compartment first so when I looked back I couldn't see Dean.

"DEAN!" I called over the crowd. I held Angel with both my hand as I made my way to the front. When I made it outside, I almost screamed with fright when I saw a ten-foot-tall man standing above the crowd.

"First years with me!" He called. I looked around for Dean but I didn't see him.

"LYDIA!" I heard Dean call. I looked in the direction of the voice. It's a good thing he's tall! I thought. I saw his head above the crowd. I raised my hand and waved in his direction. We met in the middle. "Hey, are we supposed to go with the giant?" He asked me.

"I guess. We should go." I said and we followed the giant and a bunch of other kids to boats. We rode them up to the castle and were herded into a hall. We waited there patiently, waiting. A pair of double doors opened.

"Good evening students."


	2. Chapter 2

"Good evening students!" Called a tall older lady. She had a very tight bun. I nudged Dean.

"She looks strict." I whispered to him. He looked up at her.

"Very." He replied.

"In a moment you will be brought into the Hall and sorted into your house. While you are here, your house will be like you family. Success will bring them points, while any rule breaking will lose you points. Now, form a straight line and follow me." She turned around and went back through the big double doors. I grabbed onto Dean's arm so I wouldn't lose him and we followed everyone into the hall. As we passed under the door way, I looked up at the ceiling. I tugged on his arm and he followed my gaze. The ceiling was BEAUTIFLUL! There were lit candles floating everywhere and night clouds rolled above them.

"Wow!" I whispered to Dean in amazement. I let my head back down so I could see where we were going. I hadn't realized the tables of students we were passing and blushed when an older boy smiled at me. We were walking up to a stool where a raggedy old hat sat. We stopped in front of it.

"Now, when I call your name you will come up and be sorted into your houses." The strict lady called. She called a bunch of names and one in particular caught my attention. Harry Potter. He was sorted into Gryffindor and they clapped louder for him than any other student. "Lydia Speed!" I quickly looked at Dean who gave me an encouraging smile. I walked up to the stool and sat down. The lady was holding the raggedy hat and she placed it on my head. It didn't smell good.

"Hmm. An American. The first one I've seen." Said an unusually scratchy voice in my head. I flinched. "Don't be alarmed." It said. "I see so much bravery, and a big brain too. There's a lot of wit as well. But loyalty, loyalty you have in spades. Better be... HUFFLEPUFF!" I heard a roar of clapping as the hat was removed from my head. I walked over and sat down at the end of the Hufflepuff table. A few more names were called and then Dean's name. He walked up to the stool and he too flinched after the hat slid over his eyes. His turn was the longest yet. After about five minutes the hat yelled, HUFFLEPUFF! Everyone around me clapped, but nowhere near as loud as I did. I patted the seat next to me and Dean sat down.

"I'm glad you were picked to be here." I said to him when he sat down.

"Me too. Don't want to be in a room full of people I don't know." A few more names were called, then the strict lady took the hat and stool away. Just then, a loud ringing filled my ears. Everyone was looking at the old man with a long beard who was talking. I grabbed Dean's arm and squeezed hard. "OW!" I saw him mouth. I couldn't hear him over the ringing. I tried to be as quiet as possible when I talked to him.

"I can't hear anything. My ears are ringing really loud." Dean said something, but the only words I caught were teacher and hospital. He got up and grabbed my hand, the other one was clutched to the side of my head. He guided me out of the Great Hall. After he closed the door behind us, he looked into my eyes and I saw him say.

"Can you hear me now?"

"No." The door opened and the strict lady came through. She said something and Dean said something back. Meanwhile both my hands were clamped to my ears. The strict lady nodded to whatever Dean had said and then took ahold of one of my hands. She walked back into the hall with me in toe. We walked up to the teachers table up front. We stopped behind another lady. They spoke and then she got up and lead us back out of the Hall to find Dean still standing there. He joined our group and we walked through the castle. We entered a large room full of beds. This must be the hospital. I thought over the growing ringing in my ears. I was guided to a bed and made to sit down. Dean sat down on the bed across from me.

"How are you doing?" He mouthed. I shrugged. The ringing intensified dramatically.

"Ow." I whispered. The lady from the table came over with a cup full of something.

"Drink." She said. I grabbed the cup and took a sip. It was brown and very thick. It tasted like lawn clippings, bark, and moss, but I drank it all. The ringing instantly started to ease. Within a minute, the ringing went away completely.

"Ah." I sighed in relief. I looked over to Dean. "I hate it when that happens."

"I know you do."

"Happen? This has happened before?" The lady asked.

"Uh, yeah. Once or twice a month. Why?" I answered. She sighed.

"You have a disease. It's called Ringloid. It causes intense ringing in your ears. Over time it's known to make the patient deaf nine times out of ten. But that's if it's not treated in time. When did the ringing start?" I didn't answer, I just gawped at her. Dean answered for me.

"Around her birthday last year."

"When?"

"Uh, November."

"Hmm. Well, I think we may have caught it quick enough. But you'll have to come back twice a week. Be here every Tuesday and Thursday at lunch. If you do, we may reverse it within a month."

"Y-yes Ma'am." I said. She shook her head.

"Call me Madam Pomfrey." She insisted.

"Okay, thank you Madam pomfrey."

"You two had better head back before dessert. I'll show you the way." We left and headed back to the Great Hall. The strict lady met us outside the door.

"How is she? Can she hear?"

"Yes, she can hear Professor." Dean answered.

"I can hear, uh, Professor." I reassured her.

"You two go eat." Madam Pomfrey told us, so Dean and I went into the Hall. Dean raced me, and won, to our seats and we filled our plates with a bunch of savory dishes. As him and I put the last few forks full of food into our mouths, the dishes vanished and turned into bright, sweet desserts.

"Is that what I think that is?" Dean asked, pointing to a big, steaming, cherry pie in front of him.

"I do believe that is." I laughed. Him and I both took a huge slice of the pie, and the blueberry one next to it. There were bowls of ice-cream, so we had pie alamode! After we were done stuffing our faces with food, our house prefect, Gabriel Truman, lead us to the Hufflepuff common room. We got in by knocking on barrel at the end of a hall. The barrel opened up and you walked through and entered a lower ceilinged, round, common room. The inside kind of reminded me of a bee. All of the tables were honey colored and so were the two doors that lead off towards the dormitories. "This place is cute." Dean laughed.

"Yeah, cute."

"I don't need your sass." I told him. He chuckled.

"I'm sorry, it's just, this place is cute. I don't do cute."

"I'm cute." I gave my best puppy face.

"Fine, but you're the only exception."

"The boy's dormitories are through there." Gabriel pointed to the right door. "And the girl's through there." He pointed to the left door. Dean and I went into our respective rooms.

"ANGEL!" I yelled. I had left her with all of the baggage when we entered the castle. She was sitting on a bed, which I assumed was mine. "How are you baby?" I asked. She jumped off and came to try and lick my face. On that bed was all of my school stuff and my backpack of belongings. So, after I was done organising my stuff, and everyone else had gone to sleep, Dean and I sat in front of the lit fireplace reading books. I was reading a book on ancient runes, while Dean was reading his favorite book on American muscle cars. He sighed. "What's the matter?" I asked him. He put down his book, it was open to the model car his dad owned.

"I miss Sammy and Dad."

"So do I." I admitted.

"Thanks." He said.

"For what?"

"For being there for Sammy and I." I laughed.

"It's more like you guys have been there for me." He and I sat there, alone, for a little longer, then we went to bed. Angel had been curled up on my lap in front of the fire and was reluctant to come with me to bed, but I eventually persuaded her to come up. As I fell asleep, I thought I heard the sound of wings fluttering.


	3. Chapter 3

"I wish that insistent howling would cease!" Professor Mcgonagall said. Dean had told me her name. It was the first day of school and we had already done Potions with the creepy Professor Snape and History of Magic with the incredibly boring Professor Binns. Professor Binns was a ghost and Dean said he actually fell asleep as he was talking. We were in transfiguration and we were reading the first chapter of the transfiguration book.

"I'm sorry." I said. She looked confused.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"The howling is coming from my dog, Angel. She has some really bad separation issues. I had to train her to come to school with me because the neighbors kept complaining." I felt embarrassed and wriggled in my seat as Mcgonagall looked at me.

"We'll have to see what we can do about that now shall we?"

"What do you think she means by that?" Dean asked me. We were sharing a desk like we did in the other two classes.

"I don't know." Transfiguration was the last class before lunch, so when Professor Mcgonagall excused us, we headed to the Great Hall. When we sat down and started to eat our ham sandwiches a boy came over to us.

"Hello. I was told that you were the American students. Are you?" He asked. He had red hair and a Head Boy badge.

"And what if we are?" Dean asked in his most British accent. He failed at it.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering. My name is Percy Weasley." He held out a hand to Dean. He took it and they shook. Then he extended his hand to me. "My brothers said that they met you on the train."

"Do they happen to look exactly alike and are name Fred and George?" I asked.

"Yes."

"They were nice."

"Nice, yes. Well, I must be going. It was nice to meet you." He walked off.

"Well he was, preppy." Dean said as he turned back to his sandwich.

"Don't be rude. He was just trying to be nice. Alright, I have to go. Madam Pomfrey must be waiting." I got up to leave and so did Dean. "Where are you going?" I asked him.

"With you." I sighed.

"Okay, but you have to be quiet." Then I set off to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey just gave me another one of those brown drinks and a lollypop that tasted like mint. She said that the mint helps ease the ringing. I looked at the watch on my right wrist after we left the Hospital wing. "Oh! We have to go! We'll be late for Herbology!" I slung the backpack I was carrying over my shoulder and grabbed Dean's shirt. We took off outside to where the greenhouses were. We got there just in time for the teacher to come in. Professor Sprouts showed us multiple uses of gilly weed and a few other magical plants. We were almost late for every other class that day, and the next day and the next. We were doing Potions homework in the Great Hall after breakfast when Professor Mcgonagall came up to us.

"Good morning." Dean said.

"Good morning Professor. How's your head ache this morning?" I asked. She smiled at me warmly.

"Much better now." She said with a nod. "I have some good news for you and your dog." She added. Angel was howling, and had been unless I was with her. "I have asked the headmaster if it would be fine if you could keep your dog with you at all times, seeing as she was trained to do so in the first place. He had no problem with it." I jumped out of my seat and wrapped Professor Mcgonagall in my arms.

"Oh, THANK YOU!" I hugged her until I noticed how uncomfortable she felt. I let go. "Uh, sorry." I said.

"It's fine." She said, then left. I turned to Dean. His face was the color of a tomato because he was stifling a laugh. I punched his arm and he exploded into a hysterical laughter. After a minute, he regained his breath.

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe that you just, hugged Mcgonagall!" I rolled my eyes and started to pack up my homework. "Where are you going?" He asked. I stuffed the last bit of paper into my bag.

"I'm going to get Angel. I'm really getting tired of her howling." I slung my back pack over my shoulder and walked towards the door. Before I managed to open it however, Dean was by my side with his bag packed. We barely made it out of the Hall before we started to race each other to the dorm.

"I'm faster than you." He taunted from in front of me.

"Sure you are." I said. We were descending down a flight of stairs. On the fifth to last step, Dean got his foot stuck in the stair.

"WHAT! NO!" I jumped the rest of the way.

"What were you saying?" I made it to the common room. I found Angel looking out a window, howling. When she saw me she gave a cute, happy bark and ran to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean and I had been at Hogwarts for about a month when we met him. He was kind of tall, he had shaggy black hair and round glasses. He was never without that red headed kid with a ton of freckles.

We were walking around the lake with Angel when a blonde-haired kid and his goons pushed me into the lake. Dean helped me out.

"Are you okay?" He asked me as I was wringing out my t-shirt. Angel nuzzled my knee.

"I'm fine." We exchanged a look and we walked after the three of them. I tapped on the blonde-haired kid's shoulder. "Hey! Don't you know it's rude to push a girl?" I said, and as he turned around I punched him in the shoulder.

The goons wheeled around to protect him and swung at me, but they missed. Dean on the other hand, did not miss when he punched them both in the gut. The shaggy haired kid and his friend came over.

"What's going on?" He asked. The blonde-haired kid looked at him distastefully.

"Nobody asked you to intervene Potter!" Angel growled at him and he shut up.

"These a-holes pushed me into the lake." I told them.

"So you muggle dueled Malfoy?" Asked the redhead. Dean and I looked at him funny.

"What's muggle dueling?" He asked and I both asked.

"Punching someone." Potter answered.

"Oh, well, then yes. I punched him. But I didn't get him that hard." I answered.

"I'm Harry, and this is Ron." He extended his hand and both Dean and I shook it in turn. Then we shook hands with Ron. The blonde kid and his goons had walked away at this point.

"So you're the Harry Potter everyone's been talking about?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. But please don't make a big deal of it." I was confused.

"So why ARE you famous?" Dean continued.

"You don't know?!" Ron asked. We both shook our heads.

"My dad's a muggle, and my mom was a witch, but she died when I was four."

"I never knew my parents." I said.

"Oh."

Dean and I talked with them about classes and about the weather for another ten minutes and then they left.

"That was fun." Dean said, as we walked around the lake some more.

"Your idea of fun is a bit disturbed." I told him.

"Oh really?" He pushed me a little. "TAG YOU'RE IT!" He ran off into the distance. I ran after him. He was so fast, that I had no hope of catching him. He'd slow down just enough so I could get in reach and then take off again.

We ran around like this until dark, Angel lazily following our energetic run.

"We should go inside." He said. I refused.

"Let's stay out a little longer. Please?!" I tugged on his hand. He relented.

"Fine. But if we get caught it's all your fault." We weren't supposed to be out at dark. We walked around as the sun set lower and lower. We came upon the gamekeeper's hut. We saw that there was a big fire going inside as we peered in.

"What you two doin outta bed?" Asked a deep voice behind us. We turned to see a giant-sized man standing behind us, arms crossed.

"Uh, we. We wanted to walk around." I said. He sighed.

"Ya might as well comin." He walked past us and into the hut. We followed. Inside was very warm, unlike the chilly air outside, and HUGE. Angel layed down next to the huge fire. "Doya two want some rock cakes?" He pulled a pan off of the fire. The giant sat down.

"Sure." Dean said and grabbed one for both of us. He never passed up free food. We took one bite, well, we tried at least. The rock cakes were as hard as rocks, but we didn't complain.

"You two shoudn't be out so late." The giant said. "What're yer names?"

"I'm Dean, and this is Lydia."

"I'm Hagrid. Now," He stood up. "I should be getting you two back."

Hagrid led us back to the castle and we thanked him for the food. As we raced each other to the common room, we were stopped by Peeves. Peeves is the castle poltergeist, and he isn't friendly. At least, not to Dean anyway.

"Ugh! Not you again! Listen Peeves, I've had it up to here with you. Go away!" Peeves was floating a few feet above our heads.

"Little Winchester wants Peevsy to go away does he?" He started to circle Dean.

"Lets go Dean, come on." I tried to pull him away, but he wouldn't move.

"No, Lydia! This little twerp needs to be nicer!" At that moment, Peeves made a loud pop noise and disappeared. "Yeah, you better run!" There was a clanging sound down the hall, and I could hear teacher's voices.

"Peeves is going to get us in trouble!" I pulled Dean and we ran to the common room, Angel closely behind us. When we were safe inside the common room, I smacked Dean.

"OW! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his chest where I had hit him.

"We almost got detention because you can't be nice." I stormed away to the girls rooms, but I stopped at the door. "You need to learn to be nicer to people." I said and went bed.

I laid awake for hours after getting changed and getting into bed. I couldn't get to sleep because I felt like, someone was watching me. I'm sure it was nothing, but I couldn't shake the feeling.


End file.
